Funplex (CSS Remix)
|year= 2008 |mode= Solo |dg= Female (♀) |difficulty= 2 (JD) |effort= 2 (JD) |nogm=5 (JD3) |nosm= 1 (JD) |pc=Flame Orange |lc= |mashup= |alt= |gc = Pink |pictos= 60 (JD) 50 (JD3) |nowc = Funplex| perf = Julia Spiesser}} "Funplex (CSS Remix)" 'by ''The B-52's is featured on Just Dance and Just Dance 3 (as an Xbox 360 DLC). Appearance of the Dancer The coach is a girl who has long red-orange hair with a purple/pink circlet in it. She wears a long-sleeved orange sweater with pink and white stripes. She also wears a purple bracelet, a white belt, high orange socks and magenta heels. She has a blue outline. In the remake, her outfit colors are in a lighter shade of orange and the stripes on her shirt are now light pink instead of dark pink. Her outline is also now blue. File:Funplex_coach_1@2x.png|Original File:Funplex_coach_1_big.png|Remake Background Just Dance The background is pinkish-red with a picture of lightning bolts. Just Dance 3 In ''Just Dance 3'', it's more animated and the lightning bolts light up sometimes. Remake In the remake, there are four lights on the floor that follow the beat of the song and some smoke floats. Towards the end, the background fades off with some flashes before the coach performs the last Gold Move. Shake Moves There is 1 '''Shake Move in the Just Dance version: Shake Move: 'Bend your body to the left and shake both of your hands as if worried. cutmypic (11).png|Shake Move funplexshake.gif|Shake Move ''in-game Gold Moves There are 5 '''Gold Moves in the Just Dance 3 version, Note that Gold Moves 1 to 4 '''are performed consecutively: '''Gold Move 1: Put both of your hands on your hips. Gold Move 2: Put both of your hands as if to say "What?". Gold Move 3: Put both of your hands on your hair. Gold Move 4: Put both of your hands up. Gold Move 5: Act like you're playing guitar with your right hand and holding it with your left. This is the final move on the routine. Funplex GM1.png|Gold Move 1 Funplex GM2.png|Gold Move 2 Funplex GM3.png|Gold Move 3 Funplex GM4.png|Gold Move 4 Funplex GM5.png|Gold Move 5 Funplex GM1.gif|Gold Moves 1, 2, 3 and 4 in-game Funplex GM2.gif|Gold Move 5 in-game Appearances in Mashups Funplex appears in the following Mashups: *''Flashdance ... What a Feeling'' *''Just a Gigolo'' *''Love Boat'' *''So What'' Captions Funplex appears in Puppet/Party Master Modes. Here are the captions attributed to her dance moves: *Cheer Girl Snap *Cheer Snap *Cheerleader *Cheerlader's Punch *Cheerleader's Punch *Elbow Twist *Half Time *Kick Off *Singing Cheerleader *Snap 'N' Sing *Voguing Trivia *''Hell'' was not censored in either of its appearances. **It was not censored in the first version because rules were not as strict. **However, it is still not censored on'' Just Dance 3, even though ''Hell is censored in other songs. *This is the first song by The B-52's in the series; it is followed by Rock Lobster ''in ''Just Dance 4. ''However, this is the only B-52's song to be a remix. *This is known to be the only female dancer that is seen in the ''Love Boat Mashup. ** Also, in Love Boat's'' Mashup, Gold Moves 1-4 are removed. *In Just Dance 3'', Muzak (from the line "Moving to the muzak") is shown as music. *The dancer looks like a girl in the music video; the only difference is the color scheme. *There is a caption for this song that has been misspelled as "Cheerlader's Punch" (instead of "Cheerleader's Punch"). *''Funplex'' has a beta pictogram that looks like a pictogram from Safe and Sound. The pictogram is showing a move which C5 from Safe and Sound was doing. Also, the pictogram looks like a pose the dancer performs when the first chorus starts. *At the end of the remake the screen turns black at the end in a manner similar to lights going out after flickering. *In a Just Create video of Just Dance 3, the clapping part of this remix was played. **However, in the actual gameplay, the clapping part was taken out probably to save time and some of the ending has been cut out. *Similar to Proud Mary, this is one of the few songs to have numerous gold moves that appear one after the other in a solo routine. Gallery Tex1 256x256 d69a99f7b2011fe4 14.png|''Funplex'' Funplex thumb@2x.jpg|''Funplex'' (JD3) Funplex.jpg|''Funplex'' (Remake) funplex_cover@2x.jpg|''Just Dance Now'' cover FunplexMenu.png|''Funplex'' on the Just Dance menu Funplex_pictos-sprite.png|Pictograms Videos The B-52s - Funplex Just_Dance_-_The_B-52's_-_Funplex_(CSS_Remix)_(Wii_on_Wii_U) Just Dance 3 Funplex, The B-52's (Solo)-(DLC) 5* Just Dance 1 - Funplex (CSS Remix) by The B-52's|''Just Dance Now'' version References Site Navigation ru:Funplexpt-br:Funplexpl:Funplex Category:Songs Category:2000s Category:Solo Songs Category:Solo Females Category:Pop Songs Category:EDM Songs Category:Medium Songs Category:Average Songs Category:DLCs Category:Songs in Just Dance Category:Recycled DLCs Category:Remade Songs Category:Julia Spiesser Category:Remixes